


Per aspera ad aspera

by Garrett



Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare, Volshebnaya Strana | Magic Land - Alexander Melentyevich Volkov
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, OOC, Outer Space, Philosophy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garrett/pseuds/Garrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ramerian Empire is nearly destroyed by revolutioners. But they still have a lot to do. <br/>One of Ramerian starships is flying home after the expedition in the Outer Space. On their journey it`s crew will go through lots of misadventures...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per aspera ad aspera

Звездный штурман не спал. Хотя стрелки прибора проходили почти на середине сектора "ночь". 

На столе лежала исписанная формулами и графиками доска с голубоватым экраном. Кау-Рук часто занимался теоремой Ала-Асса в свободное время. Никто пока не нашел для нее решения, но ведь у них не было в запасе семнадцати тихих и долгих лет в открытом космосе. Можно хотя бы попытаться. Кау-Рук гордился своим трудолюбием и упорством. Менвиты в общем мало склонны к чему-то подобному. Их образ жизни разжижает мозги, думал штурман с раздражением и горечью. 

Некогда великая нация деградировала, умы угасали. Хотя переложив на рабов и технику все свои бытовые заботы, менвиты должны были иметь больше времени на саморазвитие и решение вопросов науки. Когда Гван-Ло начинал свою кампанию, он на это и рассчитывал. У менвитов не было таких технологий, как теперь, они бы не смогли даже защититься, объяви им вдруг войну те же арзаки, не говоря о других планетах системы. У арзаков технологии были. Гван-Ло хорошо оценил перспективы своего решения и подумал план на много лет вперед. Однако план дал сбой. И виноват в этом был не верховный правитель, и даже не его потомки. Машинное производство, искусственная еда, криокамеры... Развитие шло слишком быстро. Все меньше и меньше менвитов пыталось что-то понимать во всем этом. Зачем тратить время, если можно просто наслаждаться жизнью? Почти все делали машины. Рабство можно было отменить. Но менвиты этого не сделали. Рабы - это удобно. Изменить порядок жизни, который всех устраивал, казалось глупостью. Это была первая ошибка менвитов. 

Вторая ошибка - чрезмерная самонадеянность и слепая вера в собственное могущество.

Покорность рабов усыпила их бдительность. Упражняться в метафизических дебатах, устраивать пьяные оргии и тренировать свои способности к "гипнозу" ("Чушь собачья", - думал штурман) - вот и все, на что способно абсолютное большинство. Самые толковые люди спорили на ученых советах о божественной природе нации и о том, не мешает ли криогеника душам соединяться с высшим Я, как это было якобы в древности. Конечно, рожденные и воспитанные в рабстве люди вряд ли могли представлять серьезную угрозу. Но редкие исключения вроде Ильсора (такие "редкости" встречались всё чаще и чаще с каждым годом) увеличивали вероятность того, что однажды всё изменится.

Такое пренебрежение окружающей действительностью было опасно. Но этот факт признавала лишь горстка менвитов, которые были не в чести у Совета и верховного правителя.

Кау-Рук считал поведение менвитов непростительным, граничащим со скудоумием. Сам он старался знать все, что знают арзаки, и по возможности даже больше, чтобы не дать в решающий момент обвести себя вокруг пальца. А такой момент несомненно наступит.

Знаки начали расплывать перед глазами, и штурман резко тряхнул головой, прогоняя сонливость. Светильники на потолке тут же загорелись ярче. Эту систему придумал Ильсор: у светильников есть два режима, дневной и ночной. Днем они горели тем ярче, чем больше была вялость людей, чтобы лучше работалось.  
Теперь на "Диавоне" все время был включен только ночной режим: светильники горели только там, где кто-то бодрствовал, и настолько ярко, насколько активен мозг.   
Капитан берег энергию ради увеличения скорости. Последние трое суток он гнал корабль на пределе. Если это продлится еще столько же, один из двигателей может выйти из строя. Ремонт будет долгим и сложным. Стоит ли этого быстрое сокращение пути в несколько десятков парсеков? 

Светильники начали медленно угасать - штурман задремал. Но вдруг опять встряхнулся и посмотрел в иллюминатор. На планете легко забыть, что день - это иллюзия, создаваемая фотонами в атмосфере. День - микроскопические частички света. Которые, как ни странно, дают иллюзию покоя и определенности. Здесь, в космосе, Кау-Рук не мог себе позволить такую роскошь.   
В иллюминаторе виднелся черный космос, редкие скопления звезд и полупрозрачное отражение задумчивого штурмана. На секунду Кау-Руку показалось, что он плавает там, в бескрайней черноте. Он рефлекторно сжал подлокотник кресла.  
Тебе нужно идти спать, дружище.   
Лон-Гор не одобрял ночных бдений штурмана и часто ворчал, что они до срока доведут его до криокамеры. 

Криокамеры - грустный аспект жизни менвитов, но, пожалуй, это все же лучше судьбы арзаков, которых после смерти попросту отправляют на удобрения для роскошных рамерийских садов. Деревья с ажурной нежной листвой, растущие на чужом пепле... Кау-Рук однажды видел в сумерках женщину, обнимавшую одно такое дерево. Он не хотел знать, какая история за этим скрывается. Все, что касалось произвола менвитов в отношении соседей-рабов заставляло его стыдиться и корить себя. А сильнее всего штурман терпеть не мог то, что заставляло его питать ненависть к себе. Нередко свое недовольство он вымещал на окружающих. Правда, в последние годы нрав его поутих. Тихий равнодушный космос к этому располагал. 

Ранее он не думал об этом, экспедиция заняла семнадцать с половиной лет. Последние полгода были в тумане, не успевающем развеяться за всей этой суетой. Приходилось работать помногу каждый день, времени думать о возвращении было некогда, штурман всё откладывал такие мысли на потом, предпочитая решать проблемы по мере поступления. Теперь его охватывало беспокойство. Он не вернется на Рамерию. Нет, нет, и нет. И речи быть не может.

Сбежать можно было по-разному, например, на подлете к системе украсть запасной катер и улететь на одну из окраинных планет, а оттуда с торговым караваном отправиться дальше. Эта мысль мелькала довольно часто. И с каждым разом манила больше и больше... 

А что, если сделать это раньше? Внезапная мысль разогнала сон. Губы пересохли. Если вдруг... Если вдруг им придется приземлиться на одну из ближайших планет на пути? Штурман улизнет, не успеет капитан и до трех сосчитать. 

И это положит конец его, Кау-Рука, метаниям и бессоннице.   
Присвоив своей несвободе статус причины всех бед, штурман позволил себе расслабиться и наслаждался минутой отупения, прикрыв глаза.   
Как заставить корабль приземлиться, он подумает позже.

Внезапно Кау-Рук почувствовал, что он не один. На пороге комнаты стоял невысокий человек в темно-зеленом плаще. Вернее, закутавшийся в плащ. На "Диавоне" отключили большую часть отопительных систем, опять же, чтобы расходовать больше энергии на скорость (И все-таки, зачем?). Штурман не очень ощущал холод. Менвиты весьма выносливы. Низкие температуры для них не страшны. Поэтому он и Лон-Гор чувствовали себя как обычно. А вот кое-кому было холодно. Положение Ильсора усугубляла аллергия на материал термокомбенезона и термокроватей. Думая об этом, Кау-Рук поймал себя на мысли, что чуть ли не злорадствует. В космос нынче брали всяких неженок. 

Ильсор смотрел на штурмана недобрым изучающим взглядом. Опасным взглядом. Как будто размышлял, будет ли от того польза или можно сразу пустить его в расход.   
Ильсор был искусным манипулятором. То, с каким проворством он руководил действиями бывшего капитана и тонкость его игры восхищали. Никто не знал, что на самом деле происходит, пока Баан-Ну не перестал быть для него полезным и не упал на росистую траву чужой планеты, убитый радиацией. Штурман сам кое-что слышал про древнее искусство игры и уважал его. Ильсора явно кто-то научил всем его штукам. Кто-то не с Рамерии. Там попросту не осталось таких книг и таких учителей. После гибели Баан-Ну Кау-Рук начал подозревать Ильсора в чем-то большем, чем просто действия в своих интересах или интересах его народа. Никто не станет просто так тратить силы на обучение раба. Кто-то очень влиятельный стоял выше и ему было это нужно. Можно было методом исключения вычислить примерный круг людей, но сейчас голова штурмана раскалывалась, и он предпочел оставить эту задачку на потом.

Кау-Рук посмотрел на капитана. Ильсор перестал пристально его рассматривать и отвел глаза в сторону.   
\- Ты почти не спишь третью ночь.   
\- Как и ты, кэп.  
\- Ты что-то задумал.   
\- Как и ты, кэп.  
В присутствии Ильсора Кау-Рук чувствовал напряжение, не зная, с какой стороны придет удар.   
Неприязнь между капитаном и штурманом нарастала с самой злополучной планеты ZF-8520, после экспедиции на которую половина менвитского экипажа лежала в других криокамерах, которые уедут в серебряный храм прямо с космодрома. 

Если их не выбросят по пути, как балласт. 

Второй криогенный отсек тоже забирал значительную часть энергии. Если его отстыковать, можно сэкономить еще. Ильсор мог просто держать такой вариант про запас. На планете он ясно дал понять им с Лон-Гором, с чьими жизнями он не будет считаться в случае чего. 

Двое менвитов бодрствовали лишь потому, что были Ильсору полезны. Лон-Гор происходил из низшей касты, сочувствовал народу арзаков, не поднялся на службе выше военного врача. Когда ему представилась такая возможность, он сразу же принял сторону капитана.  
Штурман был инженером. Не просто хорошим исполнителем работ, как большинство арзаков. Он обладал изобретательским умом.   
Кроме того, Кау-Рук был против системы менвитов, их жизненного уклада и традиций и особо этого не скрывал (но его не трогали благодаря родственникам в Совете).  
Но все же "против менвитов" не значит "за арзаков". И по этой причине все было... сложно. Кау-Рук был сам за себя, равнодушен к судьбам обеих рас. Во вселенной, он был в этом уверен, есть существа куда достойнее людей. Больше всего он, пожалуй, симпатизировал жителям Одиноких планет Песчаного пояса - тауранцам, живущим в гармонии с природой по строгим традициям предков, и убрам с их чудесными механизмами, пронзающими толщу великой пустыни Хаат в поисках воды и полезных ископаемых. Ни тех ни других нельзя было назвать людьми, настолько они отличались. Была б воля штурмана, он бы улетел туда. Подальше от распрей Рамерии, Тиртона и коалиции семи Вольных планет. И пусть они хоть распылят друг друга на атомы.

\- Ты ведь не успокоишься, пока не сбежишь, - наконец мрачно произнес Ильсор.   
\- Не успокоюсь, это верно.   
Штурман не видел смысла скрывать очевидное.  
\- Ты нужен здесь. Подожди, пока мы не долетим до внешнего пояса системы. Потом будешь свободен.  
Ага, буду, когда еще семнадцать драгоценных лет жизни отлетят в никуда.   
\- Ильсор!   
Капитан вздрогнул от звука своего имени.   
\- Ильсор, что происходит?! Если я остаюсь на этой посудине ещё на семнадцать лет, то имею право знать, зачем.   
\- Мы постараемся вернуться за восемь лет, если ты поможешь с перенастройкой квантовых зеркал. Можешь не опасаться за корабль, он рассчитан и на большие перегрузки.   
Словно мысли прочел.  
\- Я опасаюсь больше за свою шкуру. Ты в сговоре с какой-то большой шишкой, и у меня нет желания ввязываться в ваши дела.   
Ильсор покачал головой.   
\- Мне все равно, осуждаешь ты меня или нет. Это уже не серьезно. Скажи что-нибудь, кэп, давай.  
"Кэп" ничего не говорил.   
Внезапно рядом с ним из темноты возник Лон-Гор.   
\- Вы с ума сошли? - сонно пробормотал он. - Знаете, сколько времени?   
\- Прости, - коротко бросил Ильсор, похлопал врача по предплечью и повернулся было, чтобы уйти, но затем закусил губу, взглянул на звездного штурмана вновь и сказал:   
\- Если ты все же решил сбежать, попробуй. У тебя одна попытка. Провалишься - проведешь остаток полета в криокамере.


End file.
